The Boy from the Bar
by Thatdampercyjackson
Summary: Annabeth is getting hit on at the bar. Theres no way of sugar coating it. Just to her luck, Percy Jackson comes to the rescue. After finding out they go to the same college, the two become good friends, and maybe even more. However, someone might swoop in and get in the way. Read on find out how their relationship advances! Rated T for some swearing and light sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 (09-24 21:37:39)

Annabeth Chase knew she was beautiful.

Okay, maybe not _beautiful._ She was pretty, at least in her own terms. But she didn't expect to be getting hit on at the bar, especially since what she was wearing was _not_ at all flattering. A blue tube top that was much too small (plus, blue was not her color) and a tight black skirt. Even though Annabeth was not fat, if anything, she was very fit, she felt like her clothes would pop off any second.

It was around 10 PM and Piper and Hazel, Annabeth's two roommates in college, decided to take her out for a little fun. After all, she had been cooped up in their dorm room studying for days, even though she was still a freshman and finals were nowhere in sight.

So, naturally, they chose a bar.

The two were out dancing while Annabeth sat down and ordered a few drinks. Nothing to get her wasted, she didn't want to get a hangover. From what Piper had said, it pretty much traumatized her for life.

Piper wasn't a slut. But she wasn't a 'prude' (as she had jokingly called Annabeth) either. She had tan skin and eyes that Annabeth just called rainbow because she didn't know what color they were. Her hair was a dark brown, sort of chestnut, and was long and wavy, down to her lower back. Occasionally she brought a guy over, but that hadn't happened in the last couple months. All Annabeth and Hazel could get out of her was that she met someone. The two didn't question her after that. If Piper wanted to talk about it, she would.

Piper was the girl Annabeth could go to for any sort of help or advice, mostly if it consisted of romance. Of course, Annabeth wasn't the romantic type. She had only talked to Piper about anything _remotely_ romantic just a few weeks earlier, when some guy had asked for her number, and Annabeth politely declined. Piper almost screamed her head off at Annabeth, claiming she had "lost all hope of any sort of male contact forever."

Piper's room was never clean. Yet, it was never messy. It was simply just, _existing._ Being the typical 18 year old she was, Piper had magazines and posters and books and papers scattered across her desk, wall, and bed.

Hazel, on the other hand, was unlike any girl Annabeth had ever met before. She had dark skin, light and frizzy brown hair, and gold eyes that didn't seem to match her face, yet they didn't look weird at all. Hazel was beautiful. She was also very conservative. (meaning she got very uncomfortable when sex was brought up) Annabeth noticed she was always very neat and artsy. She was the type of girl who had a modern style. She kept polaroids and Christmas lights up on her wall, and kept a neat, white desk with a MacBook and little Mason jars with pens and pencils and any writing utensil she would ever need. She always seemed like she didn't belong in this century. People were so open now about their sexuality and the way they felt about things, and Hazel never was.

Anyways, Annabeth had finished her sixth glass of water, and her second glass of champagne and felt as if her bladder were going to explode. If that wasn't bad enough, some guy who looked as if he were thirty, or maybe forty, (she couldn't tell) was complimenting her on her outfit and was asking if Annabeth wanted to 'hang out and have some fun.'

"I could show you a real good time, you know." He didn't have much of an accent, but she could tell it was somewhere around the West Coast.

"No thanks." She replied, not knowing what to say. This type of thing didn't happen to her every day.

But the man kept on insisting. He wasn't very handsome. He looked like a tan lobster with blonde hair, if that made any sense, and had on a dress shirt with some khakis. Not a very wise decision, as it only made him look more ridiculous.

"If you don't get the fuck out of my face, I swear to god I will punch that goddamn smirk right off your face." She stared at him with her grey eyes with such intensity, she swore all the color drained out of his face. She wanted to laugh. He looked horrible.

But Annabeth knew if she laughed, she would pee all over her seat and totally embarrass herself.

But he only laughed, reaching over at her hand. Annabeth pulled it away and slapped his face. He cursed under his breath, but kept persisting.

 _What is it gonna take to get rid of this guy?_

"Hey, babe. Is this guy bothering you?" Annabeth looked up. Some guy who looked about her age with dark hair and light eyes (a very weird, yet attractive combination) had come up behind the lobster hitting on her. One had was holding a beer and the other was in his pocket. No doubt, this was one of the most embarrassing yet interesting times of her life.

"Uh.." She paused for a second, but then realized this boy was trying to help her. "Yes, he is." She replied calmly, yet her bladder was not agreeing with the way she spoke. She had to hold back the urge to run to the bathroom.

"If you've got a problem with my girlfriend, I think you're gonna have to speak to me, buddy." The boy leaned down to the lobster and looked him in the eyes.

The lobster grumbled and ran off. Annabeth felt sorry for his next victim.

The boy took his seat. "Wow, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's - fine." It wasn't fine. She had just been through a very, very embarrassing moment in her life, not to mention she _really_ had to pee.

"Does that happen to you all the time?" He asked.

"What? You mean being hit on?"

"Yeah." His fingers closed around the beer he had been holding the entire time, and he took a swig.

"No." Annabeth's answer was clear and firm. Although, she changed her mind. She wasn't exactly sure. Of course, every girl got hit on sometimes. It's just a thing we have to go through.

"Okay. Name's Percy. Jackson."

"Nice to meet you, Percy." She paused, just as he had, "Jackson." Annabeth studied his eyes. They were green, not green-green, but more of a sea green. She likes that color. A lot. His hair was very messy, for one thing. It was jet black, and she wanted to run her fingers through it. But that was weird. She wouldn't do that.

He chuckled. "Are you going to tell me your name? Oh! Or, are you like one of those spies? You can't tell people your real name, or if you do, it's like a fake one so people don't track you down- Oh! Do you use those cool watches that have laser beams and stuff so if you ever get caught or something you can use it to break through ropes? And do you go on missions? I've seen these movies where-"

"Percy. I'm not a spy. My name's Annabeth. Chase" She mimicked his introduction.

They shook hands. Annabeth wasn't sure what just happened. She didn't know whether to call this an awkward encounter or what.

"Nice to meet you Percy. I really have to use the restroom. Please excuse me." Before he could react, she was halfway across the room, fast walking to the restroom, hoping she wouldn't fall on her heels. That would just make this whole thing much, much worse.

 **Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction on this site, so I'm sorry if it's crappy. Also, I'd like to say a few things before you go...**

 **1\. If you have any comments or suggestions just leave one, I'd happily tailor the story to what you guys would like to see.**

 **2\. This story may go out-of-character, after all I'm only human, but I will do my best.**

 **That's all for now! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth wasn't sure what to think. Last night had been one of the weirdest of her life.

Back at the dorm room later that night, Piper and Hazel pried the story out of her. Well, not really Hazel. It was more Piper, and Hazel saying "Yeah" and "Tell us!" Every once in a while.

Annabeth explained what had happened. She told them about the creepy guy who wouldn't leave her alone even after she slapped him, and about how the cute guy with the dark hair and light eyes saved her, all while she really had to use the bathroom.

They found it really funny. Annabeth wasn't sure why. Having to pee really, really badly is _not_ funny.

Okay, maybe a little.

What she didn't explain was how she and Percy talked for at least an hour and he gave her his number. Of course, she would never tell them that. Probably.

Later that night, she took the ripped piece of paper out and dialed Percy's phone number into her contacts. She named him, 'That Boy from the Bar' just in case Piper finds her phone and goes through it. Annabeth hoped she would think it was the lobster. Now, _that_ would be funny.

It wasn't likely that she would ever text Percy. Sure, she found him cute, well, more, _attractive_ , but she didn't think it was anything enough for a serious relationship. Besides, she has to focus on school if she wants her lifelong dream to come true, becoming a world-renown architect.

The rest of the week, however, she couldn't get Percy out of her brain. She decided that she should text him.

 **Annabeth:** Hey Percy, it's Annabeth, from the bar.

 **Percy:** Annabeth? Wow! I was worried you forgot about me and were never going to text me again.

 **Annabeth:** Well, here I am. Texting you. Because my life has gotten to such a low point.

 **Percy:** Jeez. That was harsh.

 **Annabeth:** I was joking.

 **Percy:** You have a _great_ sense of humor, then.

 **Annabeth:** I know! I'm so glad someone finally gets me.

Percy didn't respond for a while, and Annabeth got a little worried that she had scared him off. But about 5 minutes later, he replied.

 **Percy:** Hey, do you maybe wanna meet up again? And like, study? Or something? If you don't want to it's totally fine, but I just thought since you're so smart and stuff you could help me bring up my grades or something.

Annabeth smiled. She could already tell Percy was nervous. She remembered the first time they met, he had rambled on about her being a spy. He seemed like a guy who rambled a lot.

 **Annabeth:** Sure. I'd love to. How about tomorrow at 5?

 **Percy:** Okay, cool. 5 sounds great.

The two agreed on meeting in Percy's dorm, since he had a roommate who was almost never around, and when he was, he didn't talk much at all.

Annabeth set her phone down, and found herself smiling. A warm feeling had spread across her chest. She wasn't sure what it was. It couldn't have been love. He had just met this guy a week ago. I mean, sure, he was cute. But they were just friends. No, acquaintances.

They were just acquaintances.

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter!**

 **I didn't wanna put the two studying together in this same chapter. Gotta create some suspense, ya know?**

 **Anyways, I just wanna say, I posted this story and hour ago and it already has 2 likes? (That's what I'm assuming the heart means) And 4 bookmark thingies? Okay, I'm not really sure what those are. But I think it means you're following the story or something like that.**

 **If someone could please explain to me what the little symbols mean under the story and it's summary, that would be great. I'm still figuring out how to use this app.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth hadn't expected seeing clothes all over the floor and Ledd Zepplin blasting on the radio when Percy opened his door. She scolded herself. She should have been mentally prepared. It's a guys room, after all.

"Oh, Hey, Annabeth!" Percy shouted over the music. The first thing she could see was that he didn't have a shirt on, and he was dripping wet.

 _Damn._ She thought. _This boy is ripped._ He had a six-pack, and was very lean. Annabeth could tell he wasn't an average athlete.

He walked over to his stereo and turned it off. "I'm, sorry, I'm not wearing a shirt. And my room is messy. And, well, you get the point. I just got back from swim practice. You can come in."

She walked inside and studied her surroundings, closing the door behind her. It was a small room, identical to hers. You walked into the living room, to the right was a kitchen, and on the right of the kitchen was a hallway with two bedrooms, unlike her dorm, which had three.

She smelled a strong aroma of cologne, as if Percy rushed trying to cover up the smell of dirty underwear and chips. Annabeth didn't mind.

He grabbed a shirt from the floor and hastily put it on. "So, uh, should we start?" He put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. What do you want to work on?" She studies the living room. It wasn't much. There was a cheap couch sitting in the room, with a coffee table placed in front of it with a small tv sitting on top. There were magazines and discs sitting beside it. There was another coffee table separating the couch and tv.

"Well, everything, really. But you probably don't have time for that."

"I've got time." She blurted out.

"Oh, well, cool. I've got all my books in my room. Do you wanna work in there?"

Annabeth agreed, and the two walked to Percy's room with was at the end of the hall.

She saw a kid in the room before Percy's. He looked like he was drawing, or maybe writing.

"Oh, that's Nico, my roommate. For some reason he decided to stay home today. Nico!" Percy called. The kid looked over at the two standing in the doorway.

"This is Annabeth, the one I told you about. She gonna help me study and stuff." His eyes widened, but his expression soon hardened. He said hi, and so did Annabeth.

Percy then led Annabeth to his room, and they began to work on his classwork.

She noticed that he had a lot of energy. His leg was always bouncing up and down, and his fingers were tapping whenever he thought of what to write. He also seemed to not be understanding what he was reading or writing either, for that matter. So Annabeth taught him a trick that always worked for her.

"Do you have any candy?" She asked.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm, yeah. Why, do you want some?" He got up and reached into a drawer. She shouldn't have looked. She swore there was an open box of condoms. Her heart beat quickened and for some reason, she felt jealous.

Annabeth pushes the thought aside. It was probably something else.

She took the candy, which happened to be MM's, and put one between every few paragraphs. "After each section, I'll have you explain what you read. If you get it right, you can have candy."

"Is this what you do?" He asked.

"Well, I used to. I don't need it anymore, because I've gotten pretty good at understanding what I read."

Studying didn't last for long. After about an hour, it turned into them seeing what cool tricks they could do to eat the MM's in each other's mouths.

For one, Annabeth bounced it off the wall into Percy's mouth. For another, she threw it up at his ceiling fan and the fan blew it into his mouth. The two also played video games on his Xbox, which mostly consisted of Annabeth complaining that the game was rigged, or that it was too hard. Percy just shook his head smiling, saying that it was only because she was a girl. Of course, she didn't find t offensive. It was just a joke.

Let's just say that night was really fun, for a little while. At about 8, Annabeth received a call from Piper, screaming at her demanding her location. Annabeth simply said she was hanging out with a friend, and hung up.

"Overprotective roommate?" Percy asked.

"Overprotective roommate." Annabeth sighed. They were lounging on his couch in the living room, and Annabeth propped her feet up on the coffee table. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but then again, who cares?

He handed her a glass of water, and she thanked him quietly. After a long day of studying and playing around, she was tired.

"I know we, like, barely know each other," Percy started, "but do you maybe wanna stay over here tonight? It's kinda late already and so wouldn't want you walking home by yourself, considering that fiasco last week." He joked.

Annabeth laughed. "I'd love to, but Piper and Hazel, my roomates, would go completely ballistic. I should probably get going now, anyways." She stood up.

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" His hands fumbled together awkwardly, while she was halfway out the door.

"Roomates!" She yelled, smiling. Percy was such a dork. A sweet, sweet dork.

Her walk back to her dorm room about 10 minutes. She and Percy didn't live that close, they were in neighboring buildings, but they both were very high up.

On her way out of the building, Annabeth saw someone she had her eye on for a long time. All thought of Percy left her mind when she saw him.

Luke Castellan.

She was sure it was him, even though it was dark out. He seemed to be walking back to him dorm which happened to be in the same building as Percy's. He winked at her as they passed each other, and her heart did a complete 360. He was gorgeous. His skin was light, yet tan, and his eyes were a light blue that reminded her of the sky during a beautiful day. His hair was light and golden, shining under the streetlights.

Every girl knew who he was. Herself included. They had heard the rumors about him being with multiple girls, and how good he was in bed.

The sad part was, his arm was around another girl.

Annabeth's heart was confused.

 **(Short authors note: I just realized I've sort of been writing this in third person, so I'm gonna switch it to Annabeth's POV. Sorry if I make some mistakes. I'm not used to first person.)**

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

Piper and Hazel tackled me once I got home.

Well, it was Piper who tackled me, and Hazel who shouted at Piper to be a little more gentle. Hazel was sweet like that. Piper was not.

She studied my eyes. "You were with a boy!" She cried, sitting up.

"Was not!" I sat up, dusting myself off. I crossed my arms. How was she _that_ good?

"Oh please, Annabeth. You're totally blushing. Plus, cologne is _all_ over you. Yuck." She plugged her nose and made an ugly face. (She still looked pretty, however.)

I couldn't think of any way to defend myself. Piper had caught me.

"So, who was it?" Hazel asked, sitting on the floor with us.

"You probably dont know him." I said, trying to stall. It would never work, the two were both fascinated, looking into my eyes with great intensity.

They didn't reply.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "His name is Percy."

"Wait." Piper's eyes lit up. "Percy _Jackson?_ "

"Um, yeah. How did you-" I was cut off by Piper screeching.

"Oh my _gosh,_ Annabeth! He's so hot! I've seen him around with Jason- long story, not relevant - and he's like- super cute! I saw him at one of his swim meets, too. He beat the school record. How did you meet?!"

I realized I didn't tell them the guy who saved her at the bar was Percy. "Well, you remember that guy from last week?" Both their faces widened in horror.

"Oh, Annabeth, please don't tell me it was that lobster guy-"

"No. It was 'my savior' and you guys called him. That was Percy. We talked for a while and he gave me his number."

The two jumped up in joy, screeching with happiness. "This is so great! Annabeth is finally gonna get laid!" Piper cried. Literally. I could see tears coming from her eyes.

"Piper. You're crying."

"Yes. Tears of happiness. My baby is finally growing up!"

"I've known you for three months." I scoffed.

"Three of the best months of my life." Hazel smiled, which made me smile too. Hazel was so sweet and innocent, it made me feel innocent too.

What great, yet weird friends I have.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't expect to see Luke in one of my classes.

I also didn't expect him to sit _right next to me._

I saw down in the front as usual, where it was easiest to see the board. Not in the very front, but close enough. I looked up for a second to catch some more words the professor was writing on different formulas in Calculus 2, when I noticed a glimpse of bright blonde hair next to me, that looked very similar to what I saw yesterday. My heart beat quickened, and I had a feeling it was Luke. I glanced over to the right for a second.

It _was._

I suddenly felt very undressed, in just a hoodie and some yoga pants. College isn't cheap.

I noticed him slip a note under my arm. I opened it quietly while the professor started his lecture.

Luke: **Hey ;)**

I passed a note back.

Annabeth: **hi.**

Luke: **I've seen you around, and I must say, damn.**

Annabeth: **Is that really appropriate to say to my face?**

Luke: **No. That's why I wrote it down.**

Annabeth: **Touché.**

Luke: **Would you like to, maybe, come back to my dorm?**

Annabeth: **Ugh. Are you seriously trying to seduce me using notes? Because it isn't working. Now shut up. (You get what I mean.) I don't want to fail this exam.**

Luke: **Jeez, alright. But here's my number. Call me later. I want to hang out.**

I put the piece of paper in my bag, stunned at what just happened. I had literally attracted 3 guys in one week, compared to having attracted only 1, up until a week ago.

After class, Luke sprung up a conversation while we were walking out of the door. "You're going to call me, right?" He asked.

"Um, Yeah, I guess so." I replied. Of course, Luke was nice, but Percy seemed really sweet. They had only known each other for a week, but she felt like he would be jealous if he found out they were hanging out.

 **Fast forward 5 months.**

 **Things get a little chaotic.**

"Percy, stop it!" I yelled. He had randomly started tickling me, arousing me from my slumber. He and I had been dating for a few weeks now. His proposal was nice. We had been going on dates for about a month and a half, and on our third date he took me to a picnic to see the sunset, in which he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Of course, I said yes.

Piper and Hazel were ecstatic. They kept shouting things like, 'Finally!' and, 'Thank god!'

"I hate it when you tickle me." I complained, crossing my arms. We were lying down in his bed, cuddling, when I feel asleep. He said it was cute.

"You're so cute when you're angry." His has nuzzled into my neck.

I smiled, and a warm feeling spread across my chest. I couldn't stay angry at him. Especially not for such a silly reason.

"I love you." I blurted out, hugging him."

Percy didn't flinch. "I love you too, Annabeth.

 **Later that week**

One evening after class, Hazel took me to the mall to try on some dresses for our next date. Piper couldn't come because she was out with Jason, her new boyfriend. It felt like boyfriend season, with all these new guys springing out of nowhere.

Speaking of boyfriends, Hazel had subtly admitted that there was a guy she was into. They met through Jason, who was friends with Frank, the guy Hazel had met. He was tall and muscular, but yet sweet and shy, just like her.

"Oh my, Annie." She was the only person who I ever let call me that. "These dresses are _way_ too expensive. Maybe we should go to Marshall's or something." Hazel was right. I sighed. I didn't want Percy to think I was cheap for getting a dress from _Marshall's._ But I had no other option.

The dresses there actually weren't bad. Most of them were in really good condition.

Percy had said to get a fancy dress, something very formal, although he wouldn't say where we would be going. Something about ballroom dancing, which I found very sweet.

"Hazel, what do you think of this one?" I asked, showing Hazel a beige, yet light pink flowy dress. It had crystals on the top and bottom around the edges, and looked magnificent. I was sure this would be perfect for ballroom dancing.

"Annabeth, this is beautiful! And it's only..." she checked the price tag. "$30! Hey, that's not too bad. You should try it on!" She smiled, handing me back the dress. She waited outside checking out some more clothes while I tried it on.

I looked at my figure in the mirror after I had only my undergarments on. I noticed a bit of a belly forming on my stomach, from less exercise. It seemed that high stress and homework had not done anything to help my weight.

I ignored it anyways. My body was still pretty slim. I slipped on the dress, and noticed that it fit pretty well. It could have been a little tighter around the stomach, but that could be fixed. The light pink/beige color went well with my skin tone. I walked out and asked Hazel what she thought.

"Annabeth, god, you look capital-A Amazing. Percy is gonna _flip_ when he sees you in this."

I smiled. "Thanks, Hazel. But do you think it's too formal? I'm just nervous..." I looked down at my shoes, frowning.

"Trust me, Annabeth, everything will be fine. I've got a good feeling about this. Now, I'm gonna go buy this stuff," she patted a lump of clothes on her arm, "So you go change out of that and we'll get back to the dorms."

She left to buy her clothes, and just as I was about to slip into the changing room, I heard a voice call me.

"Annabeth?" I could recognize the voice anywhere.

"Luke." I turned around. "What are you doing here?" My cheeks flushed. This was _so_ embarrassing.

"More like what are _you_ doing here! Geez, you look really beautiful... What's a girl like you doing with a dress like that?"

"Uh, Thanks..." I replied awkwardly. "My boyfriend is taking me ballroom dancing."

"Your boyfriend?" He asked, a little shocked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. His name is Percy. Jackson. You may have heard of him. Um, I really have to get going, if you don't mind." My heart beat quickened. This was getting really awkward.

"Yeah, Okay. See you around I guess." Luke sounded really dissapointed. I didn't think he was that interested in me.

Looks like Percy's got a little competition.


	5. Chapter 5

When Percy said to wear something very formal, I thought I had gotten something way too overboard.

Now, being at an actual palace with him dancing, I felt _way_ too underdressed. But he only laughed at my comment and called me beautiful.

As I mentioned, palace. Woah. Weird. The word floated through my mind and it took a little while to register. The outside made it look like a castle for royalty. Don't get me wrong, the inside looked like that too.

I wasn't even sure how Percy was even allowed in this place. He mentioned something about a rich dad who was never around.

We walked inside, linking arms, and I felt like royalty. Thank god Piper and Hazel knew how to apply makeup better than I do.

We had to walk through some sort of reception (to make sure random people can't get through, you need a reservation of course) and we sat down at a table waiting for the waiter. **(AN: Ha. That's kinda ironic)**

"Percy, you do _not_ look like the kind of guy who takes girls on dates to a freaking _palace._ " I remarked.

" _Girl._ And, yes, I know. I don't seem like that kind of guy to myself either."

 **Time skip**

I felt like I was in heaven.

Dancing with Percy inside of a palace with beautiful music playing was one of the best experiences of my life. Looking back on prom, it felt like an embarrassment compared to this.

Plus, if Hazel hadn't taught me how to ballroom dance, (don't ask me how she knows, because frankly I'm not sure how she does either) I would look like a complete fool stepping on Percy's shoes.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked me.

"Of course." I replied. "But only because you're here."

The song was slow, so I rested my head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to se Luke across the floor, smirking at me. My stomach churned. How could he be here? How could he know the exact date and location I'm at when all I told him was that I was going ballroom dancing?

I lifted up my head. It looked like he was with the same girl I saw the first time we shared glances.

I figured he was trying to make me jealous. I looked away, still a little shaken.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up."

"I'm fine." I replied, relaxing my shoulders, and neutralizing my expression.

"Are you sure? We can sit down if-"

"No. It's fine. I love dancing with you." I placed a kiss on his lips, and he happily kissed back.

"Alright." Percy smiled, pulling me closer as we danced across the floor.

"My my, Miss Chase. You've really got someone special. _Ballroom dancing?_ " Piper sighed as I walked into the dorm.

I had spent the night at Percy's, my legs and knees feeling too stiff and weak to walk back to my dorm. I collapsed the second we returned home.

I smiled, and walked into my room to change my clothes. "You're just jealous." I teased.

"You bet I am!" Piper sighed. "Jason and I rarely ever go on dates. "Let alone to a fucking _palace!"_

I smiled. I really got lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

After receiving multiple bouquets of flowers and chocolates from a 'Secret admirer' over the course of two weeks, Annabeth got really overwhelmed. And Piper got jealous.

"I swear to god Annabeth, you'd better tell Percy to stop. This dorm is going to become a boutique shop soon!" She complained. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love flowers. But now you're just rubbing it in my face." She slumped on the kitchen counter, meddling with a rose petal.

"Fine. I'll even bring him over here so _you_ can tell him to his own face." I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers back. She went into her room to change out of her pajamas.

I called Percy and he said he'd be over in a few minutes.

It was a bright, sunny Saturday and I had just gotten back from a run before another batch of flowers had appeared at the door. That's 6 bouquets and 8 chocolate boxes in just 12 days.

A knock settled on the door, I opened it expecting Percy, but found another bouquet of flowers and a note.

 _"If I were a garden, I'd put your two lips and my two lips together."_

I scoffed. Every bouquet and box of chocolates came with a cheesy pick up line. That didn't seem like Percy. I mean, sure, he made jokes, but he would do it in person. Not like this. Right?

"Piper! You might wanna come out here." I yelled. She walked out of her room, not wearing pajamas anymore.

"Is Hazel back yet?" Hazel was out on a date with Frank, and Piper was eager to know how it went. "Oh no... You're sure Percy isn't here yet?"

"Yeah, he'll be here in like 5 minutes. He never gets here this quickly..." I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed in frustration. We now had a vase of flowers filled with roses (my favorite, don't question it) on ever single surface on this house. Including some in their rooms.

"I just don't know what to think of this, Annabeth." Piper placed the vase right next to the one on the kitchen counter. "You think it's someone else sending you these?"

"Why...?" My voice trailed off, and I thought hard for a second. I walked over to the kitchen counter next to Piper and fiddled with a rose.

I'm no idiot. It could have been Luke. But how did he get my room number?

 _How did he know the exact time and location we were ballroom dancing?_

I brushed the thought aside when I heard a knock at the door. I really hoped it was Percy this time.

I opened the door, and thank god, it was. I would have freaked out if it were another goddamn batch of flowers.

"Hey, Annabeth." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Hi." I grinned. Seeing him always made my heart flutter.

I noticed his hair was messier than usual, and there were light bags under his eyes. Probably because finals were coming up soon.

He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, folded up to his elbows. I love when guys do that.

"Are you gonna let me in, or keep staring at my awesomeness?" He laughed.

I apologized, and moved out of the way to let him inside.

Our dorm was nothing impressive, just like his. Piper came from out of her room, which she claimed would make a "fashionable entrance," and I swear I could hear her squeal when she saw the two of us together.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, this is Piper. Piper, meet Percy."

Percy held out his hand to shake hers, but instead, Piper hugged him. I noticed that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Are you.. crying?" He asked.

"Of course!" She sobbed. "My little baby is growing up." She cried, hugging me too.

 _'She always does this.'_ I mouthed to Percy. He smiled and his eyes darted away to the mass amounts of flower vases sitting around the room.

"Hey, uh, what's up with all these flowers?" He asked.

"Actually, that's why I invited you over." I bit my lip.

Piper, who was still wiping away tears from her face, said, "Annabeth's been getting chocolates and roses from a Secret Admirer. We thought it was you."

His face went red. "I- No, it's not. Although I wish I could say it was."

"I knew it." I fixed my gaze on nothing in particular, then turned around and ran out the door.

"Hey, Annabeth, wait! Where are you going!" He yelled, following me.

"Percy." I said, turning around to face him.

I held his hands. "You need to go back. As much as I want you to sock this guy in the face, I need to do this on my own."

"What are you _talking_ about? What guy?" His eyes were wild, filled with disgust, concern, and curiosity.

"Just trust me, Percy. Please. I _have_ to do this."

"What is something goes wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and started walking away.

 **Haha I can do cliffhangers too!**

 **Okay so I just read all of your guys comments and I just want to say thank you so much! It really makes me happy to see that you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am ️**

 **Also, don't forget, you guys can leave suggestions on ways I can improve this! It is my first fanfiction.**


	7. Chapter 7

I stepped out into the bone-chilling cold of a freezing California morning and my teeth began to chatter. I hugged onto my arms, thankful for the thick USC hoodie I had on.

Thankfully, his dorm was in building D, and my building was C. The two were right next to each other.

I asked the lady sitting at the reception desk what room he was in, and stormed up after she told me.

"Luke _fucking_ Castellan!" I yelled as he opened the door. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers.

My cheeks flushed as I realized he was almost naked. I crossed my arms, looking at him angrily.

He leaned up against the doorframe. "Well well Well, what do we have here?" He smirked.

"You need to-" I was cut off by his finger at my lips. I slapped his hand away, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Come inside, please." He stepped aside.

"No. I just came over here to-"

"Annabeth, I insist. Come inside."

"No! Luke, shut the hell up and _listen_ to me!" I yelled at him. "I swear to god if you interrupt me one more time, I will punch you in the fucking throat."

He furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "Fine. What is it?"

"I know it's you sending me flowers every day." I glared at him.

"It took you that long to figure out?" He laughed.

"Wh- You need to stop."

"Why should I? It's a free country." He crossed his arms.

"I have a boyfriend. And frankly, I'm really happy with I'm. Im not interested in you, Luke."

"You didn't mention that while we were passing notes in class."

"Well- that was different. You weren't leading me on."

"Really? You don't think I was?" He scoffed. I hated this boy. How disgusting that he couldn't take a hint.

"You want to play that way, fine. If you come near me one more time, Luke, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again."

I stormed off back to my dorm. I ignored Piper and Percy, who seemed to be arguing about the flowers, and collapsed on my bed.

Percy soon joined, and asked how it went. He sat down next to me and massaged my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled into my pillow.

Eventually he pried the truth out of me, and I told him what happened. I could tell he was getting angrier and angrier with each word I said.

"What dorm is he in?" Percy grumbled, looking obviously angry and distressed.

"Why would I tell you? You're just gonna go over there-" He cut me off, shouting.

"Yeah, like a good boyfriend!"

"Percy. I can do this by myself. Stay out of it. I don't need your help. Now come, cuddle me." I held my arms out and he sighed, lying down next to me.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

 **Ok so I'm sorry this chapter is a little uneventful, but you can obviously tell Percy wants to smash Luke's face in! Who knows, maybe Luke doesn't want Annabeth that way. Or, maybe he does but he's playing it smart! You never know ;)**

 **Well, I do. Haha.**

 **Also, sorry I haven't been updating much. School is really stressful!!**


End file.
